User blog:Spencerdude95/Regency
I hope to come back to this, otherwise, here it is. Regency Heroes Amazing Spider-Man (Regency).png|Peter Parker managed to survive the rise of the Regent because he was busy saving his wife Mary Jane and daughter Annie from Venom. But now he's back and better than ever. Ant-Man (Regency).png|Scott Lang was in San Francisco when the Regency rose up, so he avoided getting killed. He had to make a big road trip to get to New York. Black Bolt (Regency).jpg|Black Bolt felt like he let his people down when he attacked the Regency and losing. Now, he lives out in the Quiet Room as a bartender and occasional singer. Black Cat (Regency).jpg|Felicia Hardy had already retired the Black Cat when the Regency rose up. But seeing that help was needed, she returned. Black Panther (Regency).jpg|T'Challa was in Wakanda when the Regency rose up. But the Black Panther must rise up. Black Widow (Regency).jpg|Natasha Romanoff was on a SHIELD mission when the Regency rose. Now, she's back in New York, ready to redeem herself. Blue Marvel (Regency).jpg|Adam Brashear was in space when the Regency rose up. Now he's rejoining the fight. Captain America (Regency).jpg|After the death of Steve Rogers in the battle with the Regency, Sam Wilson volunteered to succeed his late friend. Captain Marvel (Regency).jpg|Carol Danvers was with the Guardians of the Galaxy and Alpha Flight on the other side of the universe when the Regency rose up. Now, she's back and as stubborn as ever. Crystal (Regency).png|Crystal was on New Attilan when the Regency rose up. Now she's rejoined the Avengers. Darkdevil (Regency).jpg|Reilly Tyne is the son of Ben Reilly. After making a deal with Mephisto to end the Regency, he lost his childhood and became the Darkdevil. Deadpool (Regency).png|Hi! I'm Wade Wilson AKA Deadpool! When the Regency rose up, I was actually one of the first heroes (Or anti-heroes) captured. Turns out I was so hard to kill that the douche Regent hooked me up to a machine to turn me to goop and him use me to be indestructible. Well, now I'm free bitches! And I want tacos! Deathlok (Regency).png|Mike Peterson was a construction worker wounded during the Regency's rise. He was experimented on by the Regent into his personal assassin, Deathlok. But after regaining his sanity and freedom, he joined the Avengers. Firestar (Regency).jpg|Angelica Jones was backpacking through Europe when the Regency rose up. Now shes back in New York with her best friends. Ghost Rider (Regency).jpg|Robbie Reyes is all that remains of the Spirit of Vengeance. He's now ridden all the way to New York City to fight the Regency. Hulk (Regency).jpg|Amadeus Cho has grieved for his friend, Bruce Banner, for too long. Now, he's going to be the Hulk. Human Torch (Regency).jpg|Johnny Storm was in the Negative Zone when the Regency rose up. Now he's free and ready to make up for lost time. Inferno (Regency).png|Dante Pertuz went into hiding with those close to him to protect them from the Regency. Now that the Avengers are rising up, he decides it's time to join them. Invisible Woman (Regency).jpg|Sue has been trapped in the Negative Zone with her brother. Now she's free. Iron Fist (Regency).jpg|Danny Rand has been in K'un-Lun when the Regency rose up. Now, he's here to avenge his friends and defend his city. Iron Man (Regency).jpg|Victor Von Doom has decided to stop trying to be an enemy of the Avengers and joins them instead. Although selfish, he does prove himself as a hero when he becomes the new Iron Man. Iron Patriot (Regency).jpg|Toni Ho is the daughter of Ho Yinsen, and was recruited into the Avengers as the Iron Patriot. Iron Spider (Regency).png|Flash Thompson has lost the symbiote. But he won't stop fighting. Iso (Regency).png|Xiaoyi Chen is the closest of Queen Medusa's allies amongst the Inhumans. Justice (Regency).jpg|Vance Astrovik lost a lot of friends to the Regency, including his future self, Major Victory. Now, he has a lot to make up for. Lady Lizard (Regency).jpg|Martha Connors is the wife of the Lizard, and to cure her cancer, he gave to her a minor dose of the formula. Lizard (Regency).jpg|After years of being defined as a monster, Curt Connors has had enough and just wants to be with his family. Lucy In The Sky (Regency).jpg|Karolina Dean was looking for Xavin when the Regency rose up. Now, she's back, and Lucy in the Sky is ready to dance. Madame Web (Regency).jpg|Julia Carpenter was in Minnesota when the Regency rose up. And she may still be blind, but she'll help the Avengers out however she can. Medusa (REgency).jpg|Medusa has failed her people. She allowed the destruction of the Terrigan Mists for the mutants to survive. Guiltridden, she's now residing in the Quiet Room with her husband, Black Bolt. Miss America (Regency).jpg|America Chavez was off kicking butt in outer space when the Regency rose up. Now she's back and still kicking butt. Mockingbird (Regency).jpg|Barbara Morse was forced to reinvent SHIELD after the rise of the Regency. Moon Girl and Devil Dinosaur (Regency).jpg|Moon Girl and Devil Dinosaur were...Where were they when the Regency came up? Mosaic (Regency).jpg|Mosaic has been hiding from the Regency since the Regent's forces can detect him. But now he's off to fight the good fight. Namor (Regency).jpg|Namor has kept Atlantis out of the Regency Wars for good reason. Now, he's been convinced to help out the heroes. Nightmask (Regency).jpg|Nightmask was in space when the Regency rose up. Now, he's got to return. Nomad (Regency).png|Ian Rogers is the adopted son of Steve Rogers. When he fell to the Regency, the Nomad walks the Earth. Patrioteer (Regency).png|Harry Osborn has decided to don a new set of armor. He is the Patrioteer. Pod (Regency).jpg|Pod was with the Avengers Idea Mechanics when the Regency Rose Up. Now, she's finally going to fight the Battle of New York. Power Man (Regency).jpg|Luke Cage had to go in hiding with his family to avoid the Regency. Now, he can't hide anymore. Power Woman (Regency).jpg|Jessica Jones was the main force that made herself and her husband, Luke Cage, retire for their daughter. Now, they're back. Prowler (Regency).jpg|Hobie Brown has been with SHEILD since the Regency rose up. Now, he's ready to prowl. Quake (Regency).jpg|Daisy Johnson was able to hide when the Regency Rose up. Now, it's time to shake things up. Quasar (Regency).jpg|Avril Kincaid is the newest Quasar. And she'll protect the Earth to her last days. Quicksilver (Regency).jpg|Pietro Maximoff was running around the world trying to figure his life out when the Regency rose up. It's time to figure out if he's a hero or a villain. Red Hulk (Regency).jpg|Robert Maverick is a general subjected to the same transformation as Thunderbolt Ross. Red She Hulk (Regency).png|Betty Ross is all by her lonesome, and she's angry. Scarlet Witch (Regency).jpg|Scarlet Witch was in Sokovia when the Regency rose up. Now it's time to clear her head. She-Hulk (Regency).jpg|Lyra Banner is the last surviving child of Bruce Banner. Now, she's gonna retake her old title. Sister Grimm (Regency).png|Nico Minoru is Sister Grimm. What else is there to know? Smasher (Regency).jpg|Izzy Kane is here to smash! Songbird (Regency).jpg|Songbird has been waiting to fight the Regency. Speedball (Regency).png|Robbie Baldwin is ready for Penance. Spider-Gwen (Regency).jpg|Gwen Stacy came to this universe to help out Peter and Miles. Since her counterpart is dead on this Earth, she can be freely called Spider-Gwen. Spider-Woman (Regency).jpg|Jessica Drew, the original Spider-Woman, is in! Spinnerette (Regency).jpg|Mary Jane Watson is the reason her husband has retired. Now she's joining him in her own suit. Starbrand (Regency).jpg|Fight to defend your Earth, Starbrand! Fight to defend your college! Thing (Regency).jpg|It's Clobberin' Time, Ben Grimm! Thor (Regency).png|When Thor fell to the Regency, his hammer was found by Jane Foster. Now she is worthy. Tigra (Regency).jpg|Tigra is one bad mother...Not really, she's actually an excellent mother, she's just...ah...oh never mind. Ultimate Spider-Man (Regency).jpg|Miles Morales is ready to prove that he is the Ultimate Spider-Man Vision (Regency).jpg|The Vision has saved the Earth 37 times. Now to make it 38 times. Gwenpool (Regency).jpg|Gwen Poole still thinks she's in a comic book. But now things'll get more fun! Hawkeye (Regency).jpg|Kate Bishop is now the only Hawkeye Hulkling (Regency).jpg|Teddy Altman was the best at hiding from the Regency. Not anymore. Nova (Regency).jpg|Sam Alexander is the last Nova. Stinger (Regency).jpg|As Cassie Lang likes to say, "Like Father Like Daughter" Wasp (Regency).png|Nadia Van Dyne was in Russia when the Regency rose. Now she's back in the U S of A! Wiccan (Regency).jpg|Billy Kaplan is learning to be the next Sorcerer Supreme. Director Barton (Regency).jpg|Clint Barton lost an eye and became the director of SHIELD. Liz Allan (Regency).jpg|Liz Allan is the ex-wife of Harry Osborn. After the Regency rose up, she became a mole within to aide the Avengers, and Harry. Maria Hill (Regency).png|Maria Hill, learning from past mistakes, decides to be Barton's #2 Ahura (Regency).jpg|Ahura Boltagon, the son of Black Bolt and Medusa American Dream (Regency).png|Shannon Carter, the niece of Sharon Carter, the first American Dream. Bruiser (Regency).jpg|Molly Hayes is the spunkiest girl you'll ever meet. Bucky (Regency).jpg|James Rogers is the son of Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff Buzz (Regency).jpg|Jack Jameson is the grandson of J Jonah Jameson Captain America 2 (Regency).jpg|Danielle Cage is the daughter of Luke Cage and Jessica Jones Venom (Regency).jpg|Normie Osborn is the son of Harry Osborn and Liz Allan. He is Venom. Viv Vision (Regency).png|Viv Vision Spider-Girl (Regency).jpg|Charlotte Morales-Stacy Spiderling (Regency).jpg|Annie Parker Spider (Regency).jpg|SP//DR (Gerry Drew) Valeria Richards (Regency).jpg|Valeria Richards Franklin Richards (Regency).jpg|Franklin Richards Torunn (Regency).png|Torunn Thorsdottir Spider-Boy (Regency).jpg|Max Morales-Stacy Miss Marvel (Regency).jpg|Kamala Khan Lizard Jr (Regency).jpg|Will Connors Hawkeye 2 (Regency).jpg|Francis Barton Skaar (Regency).png|Skaar Banner Scarlet Spider (Regency).jpg|Felicity Hardy *Iceman (Bobby Drake) *Polaris (Lorna Dane) *Beast (Hank McCoy) *Prestige (Rachel Summers) *Dazzler (Alison Blaire) *Professor X (Charles Xavier) *Kymera *Katie Summers *Rogue (Anna Marie) *Josiah Guthrie-Kane *Hellion (Julian Keller) *Kid Omega (Quentin Quire) *Charlie Lensherr *Phoenix (Jean Grey) *Cyclops (Scott Summers) *Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) *Havok (Alex Summers) *Storm (Ororo Munroe) *Surge (Noriko Ashida) *White Queen (Emma Frost) *Wolverine (James Howlett) *Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) *Archangel (Warren Worthington III) *Siryn (Theresa Cassidy) *Wolfsbane (Rahne Sinclair) *Psylocke (Betsy Braddock) *Shadowcat (Kitty Pryde) *Cannonball (Sam Guthrie) *Gambit (Olivier LeBeau) *Jubilee (Jubilation Lee) *X-23 (Laura Kinney) *Wild Thing (Rina Logan) *Nocturne (Talia Wagner) *Old Man Logan (James Howlett) *Past Iceman (Bobby Drake) *Past Phoenix (Jean Grey) *Past Angel (Warren Worthington III) *Past Beast (Hank McCoy) *Past Cyclops (Scott Summers) *Kid Gladiator (Kubark) *Mystique (Raven Darkholme) *Juggernaut (Cain Marko) *Sabertooth (Victor Creed) *Magneto (Max Eisenhardt) *J2 (Zane Yama) *Shogo Lee *Ruby Summers *Jean Worthington *Kirika Yashida *Jimmy Hudson *Katherine Howlett *Cameron Pryde *Christina Pryde *James Hudson, Jr. *Azari (Son of T'Challa and Ororo Munroe) Regency *Regent (Augustus Roman) *Gray Hulk (Bruce Banner's Clone) *Maker (Reed Richards' Clone) *Living Brain *Raze Darkholme *Charles Xavier II *Spider-Queen (Adriana Soria) *Kingpin (Wilson Fisk) *Morbius (Michael Morbius) *Mister Negative (Martin Li) *Shocker (Herman Shultz) *Sandman (William Baker) *Tinkerer (Phineas Mason) *Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) *Spider-Slayer (Alistaire Smythe) *Jackal (Miles Warren) *Carnage (Cletus Kasady) *Menace (Lily Hollister) *Scorpion (Mac Gargan) *Hood (Parker Robbins) *Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) *Vulture (Adrian Toomes) *Stunner (Angelina Brancale) *Electro (Max Dillon) *Mysterio (Quentin Beck) *Swarm (Fritz Von Meyer) *Beetle (Janice Lincoln) *White Rabbit (Lorina Dobson) *Hobgoblin (Roderick Kingsley) *Modi Thorson *Anastasia Kravinoff *MODOK *Taskmaster (Tony Masters) *Red Skull (Johann Schmidt) *Alex Wilder *Rhino (Aleksei Sytsevich) *Speed Demon (James Saunder) *Absorbing Man (Crusher Creel) *Boomerang (Fred Myers) *Enchantress (Amora) *Baron Zemo (Helmut Zemo) *Mister Hyde (Calvin Zabo) *Aftershock (Allison Dillon) *Chameleon (Dmitri Smerdyakov) *Kraven (Sergei Kravinoff) *Titania (Mary MacPherran) *Death Locket (Rebecca Ryker) *Shannon Sitwell Category:Blog posts